<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bolt Out Of The Blue by calculatingthestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790691">A Bolt Out Of The Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculatingthestars/pseuds/calculatingthestars'>calculatingthestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sweet, fairy tale, modern fairy tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculatingthestars/pseuds/calculatingthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Javi is himself and Yuzuru is an ice faerie that grants wishes.<br/>***<br/><i>Yuzuru cocked his hip against the lockers, tapping his chin. “I can make him like you,” he said. “I can make him your greatest advocate, your confidant, your very best friend.”<br/>“Not this again,” Javi said, and sighed some more.<br/>“You’re lonely,” Yuzu riposted. “Every night you go home and you cook us dinner. You eat and then you play video games, and then you sleep. You want him to be your friend; I can hear your heart.”<br/>Javi frowned. “That’s really creepy, you know,” he said. “You shouldn’t go around listening to other people’s hearts.”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández &amp; Shoma Uno (friendship), Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bolt Out Of The Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The creature appeared in a billow of dust that sparkled like sequins, shimmering in the still air of Javi’s living room. He had fine black hair and elfin features, with eyes so dark that they looked like they could hold all the secrets in the universe.</p>
<p class="western">Javi didn’t believe in faeries because he was a very sensible man, but he also couldn’t deny what was standing right in front of him.</p>
<p class="western">He looked down at the jewel-encrusted box in his hands, then at the faerie who stood before him, then back down at the box.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m here to grant you three wishes,” the faerie said. He cocked a hand on his hip, looking Javi up and down. “Anything that you desire may be yours… Except for more wishes, so don’t try to be clever.”</p>
<p class="western">“That’s very kind of you,” said Javi. “But I’m good.”</p>
<p class="western">He put the jeweled box down on the shelf which he had been dusting, and smiled. “I’m Javier,” he said, holding his hand out to the faerie. “But you can call me Javi.”</p>
<p class="western">The faerie stared at him incredulously. “I just told you that you could wish for anything in the world,” he said. “And you’re ‘good’?”</p>
<p class="western">Javi nodded slowly. “I am, yeah,” he said. His hand was still out, and when he showed no signs of retracting it, the faerie reached out with the tips of his fingers and gingerly shook Javi’s thumb.</p>
<p class="western">“I suppose,” the faerie said. “You can call me Yuzuru.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">***</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Yuzuru, as it turned out, was an ice faerie.</p>
<p class="western">This was a happy coincidence, as Javi was a figure skater and thus always in and out of the rink.</p>
<p class="western">“Would you like to come with me?” he asked Yuzuru, who was still waiting for him to ask for his wishes so he could go back to his box.</p>
<p class="western">“I guess,” Yuzu said doubtfully.</p>
<p class="western">He sat on the bleachers while Javi skated, a curious expression on his face as he watched the man practice jumps and spins.</p>
<p class="western">When Javi was done, he came back to fetch Yuzu, who gave him a sly smile.</p>
<p class="western">“If you wished for it,” he said. “I could make it so that you never fall. I could give you the ability to move more swiftly than anyone you’ve ever seen, fly higher than you ever have. I could make you a <em>legend.</em>”</p>
<p class="western">Javi laughed softly, shaking his head. “But where would be the fun in that?” he asked, and Yuzuru found that he had no answer.</p>
<p class="western">Instead, Javi reached for Yuzu’s hand, tugging him to his feet.</p>
<p class="western">“Come on,” he said. “I know a great coffee place right around the corner.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">***</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Coffee, as it turned out, was disgusting.</p>
<p class="western">Yuzu promptly informed Javi of this, who was kind enough to hand him five dollars and told him to choose his own drink.</p>
<p class="western">The tea was herbal and smelled like home, and Yuzu smiled when he drank it.</p>
<p class="western">“What food do you like to eat?” Javi asked.</p>
<p class="western">“Flowers,” replied Yuzu, but at Javi’s expression, he added: “I mean, spaghetti.”</p>
<p class="western">Yuzuru had never had spaghetti before-- only seen the last recipient of his wishes eat copious amounts of the stuff-- but in the end, he found that he quite liked it. Javi made it with tomato sauce and garlic, and afterwards he took Yuzu’s empty plate and began to wash it.</p>
<p class="western">“Will you dry for me?” he asked, and Yuzu looked at him uncertainly.</p>
<p class="western">“Is that a wish?”</p>
<p class="western">Javi laughed. “No,” he said. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. But if you’re looking for something to do...”</p>
<p class="western">Yuzu thought about it for a moment, then nodded. He wasn’t very good at drying Javi’s plates, but Javi had not wished for it so he couldn’t use his magic. He didn’t drop any of them, though, so he figured that that was about as good as he could hope for.</p>
<p class="western">Afterwards, Javi handed him some comfortable clothes and a spare set of sheets. “In case you want to change. The sheets are for the couch,” he explained, when Yuzu looked at him in confusion. “Unless you prefer to sleep in your box?”</p>
<p class="western">Somehow, his bejeweled box didn’t seem as inviting as Javi’s lumpy couch. “The couch is fine,” he said.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">***</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The following day, Javi was late to practice and his coach yelled at him.</p>
<p class="western">As he skated by him on the bleachers, Yuzuru smiled sweetly. “I could make it so that he never gets angry with you ever again,” he said. “Every time he spoke to you, he’d only have a kind word and tell you that you were wonderful. Would you like that?”</p>
<p class="western">Javi was red-faced and sweating after doing twice as many warm-up exercises as usual, but he still managed to crack a grin.</p>
<p class="western">“Not on your life,” he said.</p>
<p class="western">Yuzu pouted.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">***</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">One day, a young skater from Japan arrived at the club.</p>
<p class="western">His name was Shoma Uno, and Javi’s coach said that they would be training partners from now on. Javi was kind about it, but Shoma had a sour expression on his face, and he didn’t smile at Javi even once all week.</p>
<p class="western">On Friday, he asked Shoma if he wanted to have coffee with him after training, but Shoma only shook his head.</p>
<p class="western">"No,” he said. “Thank you.”</p>
<p class="western">The last part was an afterthought, and after he left, Javi sighed.</p>
<p class="western">Yuzuru cocked his hip against the lockers, tapping his chin. “I can <em>make</em> him like you,” he said. “I can make him your greatest advocate, your confidant, your very best friend.”</p>
<p class="western">“Not this again,” Javi said, and sighed some more.</p>
<p class="western">“You’re lonely,” Yuzu riposted. “Every night you go home and you cook us dinner. You eat and then you play video games, and then you sleep. You <em>want</em> him to be your friend; I can <em>hear</em> your heart.”</p>
<p class="western">Javi frowned. “That’s really creepy, you know,” he said. “You shouldn’t go around listening to other people’s hearts.”</p>
<p class="western">Yuzu opened his mouth to explain metaphors to Javi, but Javi had already shouldered his bag and left the locker room.</p>
<p class="western">Yuzuru hurried to catch up.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">***</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It took another couple of years before Javi won his first World championship.</p>
<p class="western">Another couple of years of hard work, harder falls, countless scrapes and bruises.</p>
<p class="western">Another couple of years of heartbreak and disappointment, of watching others shine and eclipse his own light time and again. Even Shoma beat him a few times despite his youth and relative inexperience, but Javi was always kind about it, always there with heartfelt congratulations even though Yuzuru was certain he must have been hurting, too.</p>
<p class="western">During their first few months together, he would always come up to Javi after a lost competition, smiling his Cheshire grin and offering him the world.</p>
<p class="western">“You know I can make all of this yours,” he would say. “All you have to do is <em>wish</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">But Javi would always dry his eyes and smile bravely, and shake his head. “No, thank you.”</p>
<p class="western">After the first half-dozen or so competitions, Yuzu stopped asking.</p>
<p class="western">He watched Javi try and fail, try and win (a little), try and try and try some more, until finally, his day came.</p>
<p class="western">Shoma had done very well and Yuzu thought he would place first again, but after Javi skated and his points came up, the total was just above his training partner’s. Yuzu clapped and whooped with delight as he realized that Javi had won, giggling when Javi made dying goat noises as he stared at his coach in shock.</p>
<p class="western">Later, after they put the gold medal around his neck and sent him on his way, Yuzu held his hand.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m so proud of you,” he said.</p>
<p class="western">“This is only the beginning,” Javi replied.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">***</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It took two years and seven months and a whole lot of sighing, but eventually Javi and Shoma became friends.</p>
<p class="western">It turned out that Shoma’s English was just really, really bad, and he was too embarrassed to let other people find out. Javi managed to chip away at his tough exterior one smile at a time, however, and eventually Shoma started smiling back.</p>
<p class="western">(Also, he finally started taking English lessons because having a translator around got expensive and Brian refused to pay for it, so that also helped a lot.)</p>
<p class="western">Anyway, they were friends now, and though the road had been long (and unnecessarily arduous, according to Yuzu), they hung out and had coffee and sometimes even played video games at Javi’s apartment after training.</p>
<p class="western">Today was one such day, with Javi and Shoma in the living room and Yuzu puttering around in the kitchen and doing his best to eavesdrop.</p>
<p class="western">No one ever asked who he was; his magic was thus that people knew him and saw him and talked to him, but never questioned his existence.</p>
<p class="western">“One of the women was asking about you yesterday,” Shoma said, his eyes glued to the television screen. “Courtney something.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh,” Javi said. He fumbled his controller a little and missed his target. “What did you say?”</p>
<p class="western">Shoma shrugged. “I said I’d ask you,” he said, then glanced at Javi from the corner of his eye even as he made a perfect headshot. “Unless you don’t like girls…?”</p>
<p class="western">Javi shrugged. “I like both,” he said, and Yuzu raised a brow. “But I kind of need a connection to make it work.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well, how will you know if there’s a connection if you don’t go out on a date?” Shoma asked, pausing the game. “She gave me her number to give to you.”</p>
<p class="western">He took his phone out of his pocket and sent the information to Javi. “If it goes well, please don’t tell me about it,” he said, making a face. “I already did my part.”</p>
<p class="western">Javi rolled his eyes fondly.</p>
<p class="western">Later, after Shoma had eaten all of their chips and finally left, Yuzu rubbed his hands together.</p>
<p class="western">“I know why you said no to my harem idea,” he said, creeping up behind Javi, who yelped and dropped the dish he was washing.</p>
<p class="western">Yuzu plucked it from mid-air and handed it back to him; he had gotten quite nimble even without his magic by now. “You don’t want a sex dungeon,” he continued. “Or a chamber full of beautiful men and women.”</p>
<p class="western">He clapped his hands in glee. “You want a <em>relationship</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">Javi’s expression changed, and Yuzuru knew that he <em>had</em> him. “Just say the words,” he said. “And I can conjure the most perfect partner for you. Someone who will stand by you and cherish you and love you, someone who was <em>made</em> exactly for you. Just… <em>wish</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">Javi’s mouth twitched, and then he sighed and shook his head.</p>
<p class="western">Then he reached out and cupped Yuzu’s cheek. “No, thank you,” he said carefully. “I’m good right where I am.”</p>
<p class="western">Yuzu looked into his warm brown eyes and swallowed hard.</p>
<p class="western">Then Javi took his hand away and went right back to washing dishes.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">***</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">That night, Yuzu took his pillow and brought it to Javi’s bed.</p>
<p class="western">“Is this okay?” he asked, and Javi nodded, eyes wide.</p>
<p class="western">He pulled up one side of his blanket and wordlessly slid over to one side of the bed, making space for the faerie.</p>
<p class="western">Yuzu smiled, and got in.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">***</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Eventually, Javi retired.</p>
<p class="western">Shoma won gold at the Olympics and Javi got a shiny silver medal right beside him, and after that he decided that he was done.</p>
<p class="western">They had their emotional goodbye and even included a very uncomfortable-looking Nathan Chen in their hug, who gamely patted both their backs.</p>
<p class="western">“I will miss you very much, my friend,” Shoma said gravely. “It was an honor to train with you.”</p>
<p class="western">He released his hold on Javi, took a step back, and bowed at the waist.</p>
<p class="western">Javi got misty-eyed; all the Japanese reporters cooed.</p>
<p class="western">Later, when everything was said and done, Javi found himself back in Toronto, packing up the last of his things from the apartment that had been his home for six long years.</p>
<p class="western">“What will you do now?” Yuzu asked. He was wearing an apron that said ‘I Kiss Better Than I Cook’, and making lunch.</p>
<p class="western">“I think,” Javi said, taping up another box. “That I’d like to try to make an ice skating school in Madrid.”</p>
<p class="western">“I can make that happen,” Yuzu said, more out of habit than anything else. “You won’t have to go around begging sponsors for money, or keep doing those silly commercials where they make you skate dressed like a fish.”</p>
<p class="western">He flipped the grilled cheese sandwich over, smiling as the butter in the pan sizzled and popped. “All you have to do is wish for it.”</p>
<p class="western">Yuzu wrinkled his nose when Javi shook his head, as always.</p>
<p class="western">“The journey is what makes it worth it,” he said, and kissed him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">***</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Javi’s school eventually happened.</p>
<p class="western">It took a lot of years and some false starts, including some heart-breaking no’s from officials that he’d been counting on for support, but eventually, with a lot of hard work, it happened.</p>
<p class="western">His first batch of students were comprised of three children: one boy and two girls, wearing puffy jackets and bright grins. The rink seemed almost too big for the little group, but Javi persevered and the kids, bolstered by his unwavering enthusiasm, worked hard.</p>
<p class="western">His second batch doubled their number, and eventually, when they started winning, even more students came.</p>
<p class="western">The years were kind and soon skaters from other countries began to arrive as well, coming from as far as Japan for the chance to study under Javi.</p>
<p class="western">Even Shoma eventually came around, a twinkle in his eye and a nine-year-old daughter in tow. “She’s a fan,” he said, as if that explained everything, followed by: “And I trust you.”</p>
<p class="western">Javi accepted her at once, and saw her through three World Championship titles and an Olympic silver. The latter marked the second time that Shoma bowed to him in public, an echo of their own past, and the press was no less moved the second time around.</p>
<p class="western">Afterwards, when the season was over but all the summer shows had not yet started, Javi found himself back in his kitchen, making lunch.</p>
<p class="western">The jeweled box was on top of the fridge next to a box of Yuzuru’s favorite loose-leaf tea, gathering dust. It sparkled and winked as the faerie passed by it, and Yuzu took it down, wiped away the thin layer of gray from its top, and put it back.</p>
<p class="western">He looked up to find Javi watching him, saw himself reflected in his warm brown eyes.</p>
<p class="western">Faeries lived for a very, very long time, and Yuzuru was not very old. Javi could live ten more lifetimes and he would still never see a single hair on Yuzu’s head turn white.</p>
<p class="western">“What would you wish for,” Javi asked, idly. He looked down at his saucepan and ran a hand through his hair, which was now gray at the temples. “If you had three wishes?”</p>
<p class="western">And Yuzu smiled, reaching out to brush his fingers against the high point of Javi’s cheek. They’d had decades together now, filled with ups and down, highs and lows, each moment crystalline and perfect in its own way.</p>
<p class="western">Yuzuru knew that he wouldn’t have traded a single minute for anything in the world.</p>
<p class="western">“Nothing,” he said, and meant it.</p>
<p class="western">“I have everything I need right here.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is lovingly based on “October”, a short story by Neil Gaiman, about a young lady and a genie. It’s lovely and sweet, and you should definitely go read it.</p>
<p>*The title is a lyric from When You Wish Upon A Star</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>